The Perfect Probe
by prettykitty473
Summary: New, improved, and not forgotten.
1. Prologue

**There are so many things that need to be said. The first and foremost is the biggest apology in history. That last fic was forgotten in every sense of the word. I promised you guys another chapter, and forgot about said promise. It took a review from Darklordsxx to get my head outta my ass. I re-read what I've done; it's crap. Since getting better as a writer, I've raised the standards from my story. The old version didn't cut it. The chapters were too short, my writing style changed, and everything happened too fast. I could've just updated the chapters, but I needed to start it completely over. With all the fans and reviews and failure, I needed a clean slate for the story. This, unlike the last one, will get updated regularly (which, for me, is once a month at the least). So, without further author ramblings, I give you The Perfect Probe.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Would somebody get me out of here?!" The honey-colored guinea pig next to me scoffs.

"Nobody answered you the past five times you've shouted that, and nobody's gonna answer you now. So how about you shut up and let the day pass." Aye, if only looks could kill…

"Well, Abby, we wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for you." She rolls her eyes back at me.

"Whatever. Look, I'm gonna follow my own advice and not start with the likes of _you_." The room falls into a tense silence, and it is only with my greatest self-control that her perfectly manicured nails isn't broken beyond repair.

It's one thing to get into the team. She should've felt special, not arrogant. Nobody can just waltz in and act like they own the place. Especially if they waltz in and act like they own _my _place.

She took away all _my_ attention from _my_ team and _my_ boys, what with her looks and skills. Please! I look better, and my moves are more advanced than she can ever hope hers to get.

Unfortunately, everyone else thinks she has great potential. I just don't see it. But you can't confront a person around her, can you? Now I'm stuck in this stupid tiny little cage and forced to try and work things out with her.

Yeah, because that's totally gonna work out. Ha!

Like miracles actually happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1. It won't be too dissimilar to the first chapter of the old version, but I did manage to change up a few things. I really hope I didn't make Jaurez too OOC. Honestly, I hope I didn't make her OOC at all, but one can't be too sure of such things.**

**I do not own G-Force. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day at headquarters. Blaster was working on his bike's stereo system, Darwin was looking over some current case files, and Hurley was… well, _duh_, he was _eating_. But, to be fair, it was something he made. He has been trying his hand at cooking, and hasn't been doing bad.

The afternoon wore on without any action. And without any Ben. He had left after lunch, probably to get us some new equipment from his house; always working, that one is. I've tried to tell him to relax some- too much work and he'll start getting stress wrinkles or something.

We got curious as the afternoon turned into the evening, but knew better than to get worried. Ben has always been able to get things done and take care of himself. Admittingly, however, we all breathed easier when he showed up around eight. He came in all excited, and it was catching. We all assumed he was about to unveil some great technology or something.

Too bad we were wrong.

* * *

"I'd like you all to meet the newest member of the team, Abby." Out from behind his back and onto the table came a guinea pig. "I would've been here sooner, but I heard about her, and how she was about to go to a make-up testing facility. Luckily, I caught her just before she was going to get taken away." She waved at us, but her eyes remained on the boys. Her honey-colored fur was slicked down, and she looked… alright. Decent. Maybe slightly above average. Almost on my level.

And apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice this.

Blaster and Hurley, for a lack of better words, were "checking her out". Their eyes were glued to her as she walked over, and never left. Darwin was also checking her out, but in a different sense.

"So tell us your strengths, Abby." And, in an _Australian accent_, she did. Apparently, she was born in Australia and her owners moved here, but couldn't keep her where they lived, so she got sent to the pet shop. Seriously? _Australia_?

Whatever control Darwin had before was lost in a mass of words and flashes of honey. He tried to pay attention, but as her list grew on (annoyingly so), he got more and more lost. Eventually, he stopped her.

"Since you're new to the whole agent business, how about we try you on some equipment and _see_ what you can do?" She agrees, looking eager. That I could take. But when she _batted her eyelashes_ at him, I was done with her. _Oh no she didn't…_

"You know, this could really wait until tomorrow. I've had enough of the new one for one night, and I really don't want to see or hear anymore. I have better things to do, like blogging, than waste time around here." She turns to me, hurt apparent in her eyes. I give her a stare of my own before turning away, but was faced with the boys. They looked shocked and… mad. Darwin opened his mouth to speak.

And I turn away. Refusing to look in the direction of Ben, I quickly scurried (I'm a guinea pig- scurry is a valid word) off to my room and locked the door. Safe for now; nobody goes in one another's room without permission. And I wasn't about to give anybody permission.

What's wrong with the boys? I know she couldn't be better than I was. Sure, I'll give it to her that she's new, but that still doesn't mean they had to act like animals around her! And yes, staring in awe counts as acting like animals.

Unless they're staring at me. Then it's okay.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. Tomorrow would definitely come too soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Juarez's POV:**

"Another day to either enjoy or regret," I posted on Facebook. Yes indeed, today was going to be something. Abby was going to show us her stuff after breakfast, or so I was told by Darwin when he knocked on my door this morning. I'm kind of nervous about seeing them again. Even _I_ have to admit that last night's behavior was a little rude. It was, though, true. You can tell already that she thinks she is something special. Please, I've done a lot more than her. I have invested a lot more time and energy into this team then she ever will! I mean, who was one of the millions of guinea pigs nationwide that stopped the world from total doom? I'll tell you who: me. Not her, me.

After I finished up on Facebook, I reluctantly got up and went to breakfast. Everyone else was already there. They didn't say much to me, and I didn't' say much to them. Obviously, we all wanted to put last night behind us. Blaster and Hurley were talking to Abby all throughout breakfast. Darwin and Ben were talking about some future equipment Ben was thinking about making for us. I was wishing that I had an iPod to listen to instead of everyone else enjoying each other's company.

After breakfast was over, Abby started to show us her moves. Apparently the guys started teaching her a few things after last night's "episode" (as I heard Darwin call it). If they taught her something, then I don't really see the point in this morning session, but I must be the only one. I don't really know what she did, since I zoned out after a minute. All I know is that everyone else looked really impressed. Doesn't matter- this chica isn't near my level by far. She finished after a while, and started taking bows. Wow. What a diva. But the boys were eating it up, all going up to her and congratulating her. That's when she started acting all humble, which was completely fake. It couldn't be real when she kept sneaking looks at me with that smug grin of hers!

Sadly, men can't see past what they want to see (a factor that makes women superior, in the end). And it didn't help that she knew exactly when to look so that she wasn't caught. I, however, couldn't get so lucky.

"Juarez! I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop. Like it or not, Abby's part of the team now. You need to get over yourself and get along with her. If not for you, then for the team." Darwin had pulled me over, and had the nerve to lecture me.

"Well maybe if you could get over _her _enough to see her true self, then maybe you'd think differently."  
I crossed my arms, and he mirrored the action.

"See what, exactly? Because what I see is a guinea pig who has natural talent and is quickly catching on to the routines. She's smart, and has a lot of potential. The same things I first saw in you. In fact, I was kind of hoping you'd take her under your wing, seeing as you're both girls and she could learn a lot from you." He looks hopeful, but a hesitant kind of hopeful. Smart guy.

"No way, _Jose_! I will not teach that… that thing (!) any of my moves! Nobody taught me when I started out, so why should she get the luxury?" He visibly grows angry, and I actually start to worry. _Maybe I should learn to keep my mouth shut…_

"If that's the way you're gonna be about her, then you can skip training this week. Or anything involving the team, that is. If you won't act like one, then why should you get to be a part of one? And who knows? Maybe by the end of the week, you'll come to your senses." He walks away, leaving me there with my mouth hanging open, as cliché as that was. He walked over to the honey-colored witch and gave his congratulations. She smiled, and sneaked a glance at me… _and then kissed him on the cheek_.

If blood could boil, mine would be done cooked by now. There's no way I'm going to let some little _probe_ come in and steal what is mine!

This. Is. **War**.

**Hello everybody! Cutting this month's update, I know. Sorry about that- started a new job. Keeps me busy, ya know? **

**Anywho, sorry if this seems OOC. She was only in one movie, wasn't even the main event… so I really don't know her character as much as I'd like… But I hope this chapter was good nonetheless. **


End file.
